Even More Impossible Things
by Watcher of the Hearts
Summary: My first Alice in Wonderland Story. Alice travels back to Underland, will all be well again? Or will it need saving once more? And what of Alice and her dear Hatter friend?
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to try my hand at Alice in Wonderland. I had watched the movie again and inspiration hit me! Also, never fear for those avid readers of my other stories! Inspiration has hit me full force! (I've been sooo busy with school it hid away for a while). But many a chapter will be up soon! **

**SO for now... ENJOY! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

It had been nearly a year, a year in the time of Aboveground, since Alice Kingsleigh had slain the Jabberwocky. Over that year, through her travels to China and Australia to expand the trade of her

father's business with Lord Ascot, she had never once stopped thinking about her dear friends back in Underland. There had been few times when she had seen Absolem fluttering by, and of course the

glorious nights when she dreamt of Underland. But there were times more often, when she could have sworn she'd seen a bright orange flash of hair in a crowd, or a pair of bright green eyes following

her, but by the time she had turned it was gone. She began to think herself going mad when, on one afternoon, she followed a man down a city street, yelling for him to stop. She followed his bright

orange, top-hatted, head, until she got close enough to realize he had no hair at all, and that his top hat was only a normal black one.

_"Fairfarren, Alice..." the whisper faded away, and soon thereafter, so did those bright green eyes. Nothing but black fog swirling in her vision..."_ Alice awoke with a gasp, looking around her dark bed chambers on the ship. It was not

the first time Alice had had this dream. It came quite often, (more often than usual lately, she noted to herself). Alice sighed and rolled over in her bed, she would be glad to be home again. While

traveling to many far off places, seeing her father's dreams come to fruition, and gaining many new experiences she would have thought impossible a year ago, all the business of the business left Alice

with very little time indeed to daydream about Underland and her dear friends there. It wasn't as if the travel had been unkind to her, the sun had kissed her skin, her eyes seemed brighter, and her

body was leaner and stronger than it had been before, but still, after an extended amount of time on the sea, one does start to miss home.

* * *

It was not long after Alice had returned home that she was sitting in her father's study, going through her ledger of her latest trades in China, when something bright blue caught her eye. By the time

she turned her head there was nothing there. Sighing, Alice shook her head, looking back to her ledger.

"Wishful thinking Alice."

Once more she turned her head towards the window, and indeed, right outside her window, was a bright blue butterfly.

"Absolem?" Alice crossed to the window, moving to open it, when another movement caught her eye; a white rabbit in a blue waistcoat. "It couldn't be…could it?" Alice turned and ran from the study,

and out to the back garden. There, at the edge of the forest, stood the white rabbit. "McTwisp? Whatever are you doing here?"

"Well, well you see, i-it has b-been precisely one year, your time, since the sl-slaying of the Jabberwocky. And we wished you would come back for a v-visit? We are having a feast." The little white

rabbit wrung his hands nervously, as was the normal nature of a rabbit.

"While I would very much like to come along, I'm afraid the rabbit hole isn't anywhere near here."

"There are other ways to pass into Underland without the rabbit hole. We can get there through the looking glass." Alice was surprised that she was surprised by his statement. She thought her days

of disbelieving the impossible were over after her last adventure into Underland.

"But where would the looking glass be around here?"

"Right this way, child." McTwisp turned and led Alice into the woods. She paused but a moment, looking back to the house, sighing. There was hardly anything here keeping her back; she had no

other friends but her sister and Lord Ascot, the business was doing extremely well and she knew it would continue to blossom, and she had no romantic ties what-so-ever. With a nod she turned and

continued to follow the white rabbit into the woods.

When their walk was just beginning to seem too long, McTwisp stopped at a lake, looking out over its surface. Alice watched as he touched the surface, and saw the water ripple over a flat surface.

McTwisp turned and motioned for Alice to come forth. She stepped softly, the light blue trousers and long coat she wore swishing softly with her steps, the fall leaves shuffling underneath her feet. She

looked down to the lake, seeing a clear solid surface.

"Through there then?"

"Precisely, and then we shall be back in Underland. Just follow me my dear." And with that, McTwisp gave a soft bow and jumped through the surface, disappearing cleanly without a splash. Alice

watched as the Looking Glass rippled, and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, mentally saying goodbye to the world she was currently in. A quick flash of orange flashed through her mind and

she opened her eyes, looking determinedly to the lake.

"Seven…you can travel through a looking glass and get back to Underland." And with that, Alice took a deep breath and dove into the surface, falling down a dark hole.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't help myself! I just had to get a second chapter in there tonight! :D I've already even had quotes for other chapters popping into my mind! Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

As she dove through the hole, Alice expected it to be just like the rabbit hole, and to fall down, down, down. But instead, she found it was almost as if the world itself turned sideways, and she found

herself stumbling, and falling onto a solid ground. She stood, and turned around to see a mirror staring her in the face.

"It is our Champion! Alice!" a voice breathed behind her and Alice turned, seeing the White Queen smiling warmly to her. Mirana glided forward, brushing the back of her hand against Alice's cheek,

"It is good to see you again. I hope I find you well?"

"Well indeed your majesty." Alice smiled in reply, looking around the room she was in.

"Where are we?"

"This is the Hall of Mirrors." Mirana pirouetted around, and Alice observed that she was standing in a round room, in which there were only three other mirrors, and many, many windows. "It is the

meeting place of the few Looking Glasses in Underland. But I'm afraid I must meet with my court now. Lunch will be called soon my dear." Mirana bowed her head and turned, gliding away from Alice and

out of the room. Had it not been for McTwisp clearing his throat Alice would have thought she were completely alone in the room.

"So, where to now?"

"Well, I would very much like to see more of Underland, as it has been so long since I was last here. Has much changed?" Alice inquired as she followed the white rabbit out of the room.

"Oh, yes it has. The land has become much brighter and happier since the Frabjous Day. Come! See for yourself!" McTwisp led Alice outside, and she gasped loudly as she observed the world around

her. It was even more stunning than it had been before. The sky was brighter, and air clearer, and all the plants more colorful.

"It's beautiful!"

"We best be moving on." He pocketed his pocket watch, "I'm sure there are others who would like to see you as well." Alice's mind instantly flashed to the Hatter, and she shook her head, questioning

just why it was he that she thought of so much.

"H-How is the Hatter, McTwisp?"

"It's as I said dear, much has changed since you have left. Although, while much of the change has indeed been an improvement, I think there has been a part of him that never changed at all, he's

always seeming to be waiting…" he trailed off and hopped along, leading Alice down the dirt road.

They finally came to the end of their journey, and to the field in which the tea party had been held. What was once a dark and foggy place was now bright and clean, surrounded by bright plants and

sunlight. The table was clean and newly set, Thackery and Mallykum already seated and waiting. But it was not only the condition of the table Alice noticed, but her dear friend, who had once before

been so absorbed from The Badness, and who was now sparkling clean and smiling brightly, with more than just madness. His hair was no longer frizzy and sticking out all over, but was now longer,

clean, and curly rather than frizzy. It made him look younger, and happier. It was the hair he had worn all those years ago, before the dreaded Horunvendush Day. Alice smiled as he looked up to her,

his own smile spreading across his face even wider.

"Alice!" he rose from his chair and practically skipped over to her, the ribbons of his Top Hat dancing with his gait.

"I told you I'd come back." Alice smirked up at the Hatter, finally looking at those green eyes that had haunted her for so long now.

"And so you had, and so you did! It is _good_ to see you again. And a Great Good good it is too! Especially seeing as how you are your right proper sized Alice and not a Not-Alice or a Too-Tall-Alice or a

Too-Small-Alice and-"

"Hatter.." Alice chuckled, shaking her head softly. The Hatter stopped and exhaled, giving a small chuckle himself.

"I'm fine. In fact, I am doubly fine, especially as you have come back, as you said you would. Welcome back Alice." He moved closer as if to hug her, but stopped himself, for how is a Hatter to know

whether or not it is proper for one to hug an Alice? It seemed that she would answer it for him though, as she wrapped her arms under his and hugged him. It took the Hatter a moment to respond,

before wrapping his own arms around Alice. With her face pressed softly into his chest, Alice noted how the Hatter smelled of tea and floral and a hint of cinnamon. They were hardly embraced for long

at all when a voice sounded just next to Alice's ear.

"It would appear I've arrived just in time for the hellos." As Alice stepped back from the Hatter, he felt a small pang inside that he couldn't quite describe, but knew that it indeed had something to do

with her leaving his embrace. Alice however, had turned to the Cheshire Cat, smiling again.

"Hello Chess!"

"Hello, Poppet, good to see you again." He turned over in the hair, his head staying rightways, while his stomach turned towards the sky.

"Well then! It would seem we are all here for tea! Together again at last!" The Hatter swept his hand out, offering it to Alice, and leading her to her normal seat to his right, for now was no time for idle

wonderings of feelings, nor lengthy hellos. Now was the time for tea and catching up.


	3. Chapter 3

**For some reason this chapter was tough to write! I have ideas…but they are for chapters that need to happen later on. SO I figured I'd add in a little more meatiness with a few of our characters, and hopefully made a good filler of a chapter. Enjoy! :) *EDITED as of 10/29 (I rewrote the dress).*  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

* * *

Alice awoke to a light tapping on her bedroom door. She slowly opened her eyes and was nearly blinded by the bright white of the room. She groaned, wondering if Mirana would allow her to change

the color of the room she had been given. Not that she minded white, but it was very bright in the early morning sunlight. The tapping sounded again and Alice rose from her bed, straightening her

nightdress before opening the door to see McTwisp, wringing his little nervous hands and tapping his foot anxiously.

"McTwisp! Has something happened?"

"No-not at all Alice, I simply came to inform you that today is the anniversary of our most fond Frabjous Day! Breakfast will be ready within the hour. The queen wishes to speak to you then." He bowed

and then turned, scurrying off quickly. Alice watched after him and started to turn back towards her room, when she heard a great rush coming from the end of the hall. She turned, seeing a large group

of those from the court rushing down the hall, arms filled with many sorts of boxes. Alice watched as they turned at the corner and made back into her room, closing the door behind her gently.

"_Everyone seems in such a rush today. Perhaps I'd better get ready as well." _

"Alice, dear, I trust you slept well." Mirana moved one of her hands daintily, smiling as Alice entered the breakfast room. She noted that McTwisp, Mallymkun, Thackery and Tarrant were already seated,

sipping on a breakfast tea. Bowls of porridge, which Alice knew Thackery had made as he had many splotches of it on his face, were set at each seat. She approached the table, and smiled to Tarrant

as he pulled out a chair for it in which to sit.

"Lovely, thank you. Although I must admit, my room does get quite bright in the morning." Alice took her seat, looking down slightly guiltily.

"That's no trouble my love, I expect some simple drapes should do the trick?" Alice nodded in reply to Mirana's question, to which the White Queen smiled. "Splendid. Now then, why don't we enjoy our

breakfast whilst we discuss our Frabjous festivities? I trust McTwisp already told you of the parade? Being our champion you shall be riding in it as well." Mirana was quite perky as she said this, smiling

to Alice.

"I can't say I remember anything about a parade…" Alice paused, seeing the start of disappointment on her friends' faces, and inhaled, continuing; "But I suppose if I can slay a jabberwocky, than a

parade isn't all that impossible at all."

To this The Hatter laughed gaily, clapping his hands.

"Splendid! Splendid! You know I _do_ have the _most_ perfect hat for you! It will go quite perfect with the riding suit _and_ your new dress! Oh!-" he turned to look to the queen, covering his mouth, "have I

ruined the surprise?"

"It's no trouble Hatter, she would have found out soon enough."

"Found out what?" Alice looked from each one seated at the table, very curious as to what was the secret that was being kept from her.

"Well you see, in honor of the Frabjous Day, and you being our Champion, the Queen requested that I fashion something just right for you. And so I did! And then I said to myself, why just make one

thing, when you shall be around and about all day, to many different activities! And it all turned out quite fabulous I must say! Why I nearly made everyone in the court a hat-"

"Hatter!" The Queen's voice was slightly sharper than usual, but somewhere along his explanation Tarrant had begun to speak once more with his Irish brogue and Mirana felt need to snap him from it.

Alice had only just returned to her room when a frantic knocking sounded at her door. She opened it to reveal a box-laden Hatter, smiling brightly at her like a child seeing his Christmas gifts stacked

around the tree. He hurried in, placing the boxes down on Alice's bed.

"You see! There they are!" He removed the lid from the first box, revealing to Alice its contents. At first she could have sworn it was her armor again, but it was in fact a complete silk replica of it, in

shades of blue and silver.

"Oh Hatter! It's lovely!"

"I figured you would be much more comfortable wearing this in the parade."

"Thank you." Alice smiled, laying the suit back on the bed gently.

"And, there's this as well." Alice heard a swishing sound behind her, and turned to see the Hatter holding a beautiful gown. It had a fitted, collared jacket for the top, of a beautiful light blue, trimmed

with a deep blue ribbon and had silver buttons, it ended with a slight ruffle, which would accentuate her hips just right. The long sleeves ended with the same deep blue for cuffs and silver cuff links.

The skirt itself went down to end at just her ankles, with several layers of different shades of blue. It had a slight bustle in the back of more ruffles of blue, and appeared to have little jewels scattered

all about the skirt. "Hatter!" Alice stepped forward, reaching out for the dress, absolutely speechless. "Thank you." She rushed forward, hugging her arms around his middle. A very startled Hatter

patted her back, letting out a meek chuckle as she released him.

"Ah-haha.. why don't you go change, hmm? We must begin the parade soon!"

After Alice had changed into her new suit, she walked back into her bedroom, closing the boxes on the bed. Tarrant stood in the middle of the room, hands folded behind his back.

"There's one more thing before we go." He motioned for her to stand in front of her mirror and from behind his back took the most beautiful hat Alice had seen before. He gently placed it on her head

and stepped back to allow her to examine it. The hat was very beautiful indeed, a female top hat, made with the same light blue as her suit and gown, thin white lace covered it to give it that lovely

textured look Alice had admired about Tarrant's hat. The sides were more turned up than Tarrant's hat, and a dark blue silk ribbon was tied around the middle, forming a bow in the back with long

flowing ends. In the middle of the bow was a jeweled brooch, and on one side was a small gathering of white feathers and a couple silver hat pins.

"Oh Hatter! It's lovely! Thank you!" Alice turned, looking to her friend, who smiled back to her, his eyes glowing bright green.

"I had hoped you would like it."

"It's lovely, perfectly perfect."

The two smiled at one another, no conversation needed. The Hatter, being the slightly Mad Hatter that he was, began to get twitchy, a twitchy feeling in his stomach that he could not really explain,

and instead settled for giggling and clapping his hands.

"Well, we best be off! We don't want to keep Mirana and the rest of the Court waiting!" and he skipped off, practically running down the hall. Alice chuckled to herself, and exited her room as well,

following the echoes of the Hatter as he ran.

* * *

**A/N: SOO this chapter would have been longer…but its 1am and I need sleep and I REALLY wanted to get it out! So I picked a good cut off point! Hope you all enjoy! Stay tuned for chapter 4! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aannd... as promised: Chapter 4! I really appreciate all the reviews I've been getting! I love that you all love the story! :D So...dun dun dun dun!...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Alice stepped out into the courtyard to join the others, seeing Mirana already mounted upon her horse and the rest ready to march alongside her. Alice began to walk towards them when she heard a soft growl from her right. She turned just in time to have a hot wet tongue wipe across her face.

"Bandersnatch!" Alice giggled, and threw her arms around the neck of the large creature that in response rolled over, begging for his stomach to be rubbed, to which Alice complied. "I missed you too old friend." She prodded him gently to roll back over and climbed onto his back, nodding to Mirana.

"Well then, it seems we are all ready. Once we exit the gates, the parade shall begin. You first, Champion."

Alice nudged the Bandersnatch forward, and quickly realized that the Hatter was keeping in step just beside her. Just behind her rode Mirana on her white steed, and all behind them, the chess piece guards. No sooner had they reached the gates that a glorious fanfare sounded, and in front of her Alice saw a large white and silver band and all along the edges of the streets, more people than she was aware that lived in Underland. Of course she knew others must have lived in Underland than her small group of friends, but this- this was unexpected.

She couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped her lips as she gave a small wave to a group of cheering Underlandians as they waved excitedly to her.

"What have you found so amusing? You must share the riddle, you know I love them." Tarrant lisped as he looked up to Alice.

"Are they…all here for me?"

"Of course! You did save them all on that Frabjous Day!"

Alice straightened her hat self-consciously, not so used to having an entire crowd ready to celebrate her. (Well, except for that one atrocious time at her_ almost_ engagement party.) The parade continued on, down a long street, and back around towards the castle, the crowd seemed never ending as it joined along in the parade, people cheering and waving as they passed. Soon Alice, Tarrant, the Queen and her knights and court all entered back through the gates, leaving the rest of the Underlandians behind to await the start of the ball.

As the music from the band died down behind her, Alice became blatantly aware of the ball that was coming. It wasn't that she hated dancing, but rather that she always found the dancing back home very boring. It never allowed one to dance to a merrier tune, nor enjoy themselves, but rather follow along lines and rules and pleasantries. Something nagged in her stomach as she slid from the Bandersnatch's back, giving him a loving scratch behind the ear, and headed back to her room to change.

* * *

The music and the dancing was definitely not something Alice had expected. It was livelier, the dance more of a jig, and everyone moved quickly, practically floating as they bobbed around in merriment, the music full of fun and joy. A smile graced her features as she looked around the brightly colored room. It was a vast difference from the normal white, and the many people who were in attendance, save for Mirana and her court who were still dressed in their whites and silvers, were all clothed in bright colors.

"Enjoying yourself, Love? Ah! That is a _very _lovely hat!"

"Cheshire!" Alice turned to her friend as he floated by her shoulder, giving him a large grin to match his own, a hand fondly touching the brim of her hat. "Are parties always this…fun?"

"Well we haven't had one in quite some time, but yes."

"But the music! And the colors... it's nothing like I've ever seen before!"

"Well dear, that is all because of you. When you slayed that wicked Jabberwock you brought life back into Underland. So: we celebrate!"

"I must say.. your dances are quite different from mine back home..." Alice looked off towards the many dancing couples, seeing them skip around gaily.

"It's easy enough to learn poppet...And of course, there is always the Futterwakken." Cheshire winked cheekily before disappearing in front of her eyes. Before she could really question what he had meant, she felt a light tap on her shoulder, and turned to find the Hatter smiling, his green eyes quite alive.

"I was hoping you just might want to dance!" Alice smiled, but her lips slowly turned downwards.

"I would…but I'm afraid I don't know how to do the Underland dances…"

"Well that is just fine indeed, because, it so happens, that I am an excellent teacher. Come! Come!" Tarrant took her hand and led her to the floor, placing one of her hands on her shoulder as he took her waist with one gentle hand, the other holding her empty hand out. He led her in a quick jig, weaving in and out among the other dancers. Alice let out a giddy laugh and quickly caught on, dancing along as the song switched to a slower waltz, allowing the duo to catch their breaths.

"I _am glad_ you came back Alice."

"So am I." She smiled up to the Hatter, her brown eyes meeting his green. "Thank you again for my hat… and dress… and suit" she paused to chuckle "they're so lovely. I feel I don't deserve them."

"Oh what silly talk. Of course you do! Why you're-"

But Tarrant didn't get to finish his sentence as there was a loud collective gasp from the center of the room. The duo turned to see one of the members of the court, who had been dancing with Mirana, kneeling down next to Mirana, who had fallen in a dead faint, her dance partner cradling her head so as to keep it from the hard stone floor.

"Your Majesty! Someone call for the doctor!" Tarrant ran to kneel by the queen as well, Alice close at his heels. She looked around to see no one moving, all in a shock at their normally healthy queen in a collapsed heap on the floor, her long hair spilled out around her.

"You heard him! Go! Fetch the doctor! Hurry!" Alice's angry voice echoed throughout the silent hall. The clattering of footsteps left the room and barely a minute later had a doctor arrived, with two of Mirana's knights carrying a large stretcher. The crowd backed away to allow them access to the White Queen, watching as they carried her from the room. Alice's fearful eyes caught Tarrant's, as they looked to one another.

"Come. We should follow along." His voice was but a whisper as, without a thought, he grabbed her hand and hurried from the room and down the hall.

* * *

**Well I really hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger.. buuut.. It's Halloween Eve AND I just can't resist a good cliff hanger when it beckons so to me! :P RXR! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have to say... I'm SOO happy you're all enjoying the story! I am LOVING the reviews and adds I've been getting! Thank you so much all! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Alice and the Hatter had been ordered to stay outside while the Queen was tended to. For nearly an hour Alice paced back and forth in front of the infirmary door, before finally resorting to sitting with

the Hatter on a bench across from the door. It wasn't long after that that Alice's chin began to drop to her chest before snapping back up again. By about the fourth time the happened; Tarrant placed a

hand on her shoulder, keeping his voice quiet.

"Alice, perhaps you should get to bed."

"No, I'm fine. I want to see Mirana."

"It wouldn't do for Underland's champion to fall ill as well. Get some rest, you can see her Majesty tomorrow."

Alice nodded in defeat and stood up, a deep yawn breaking up her "good night" to the Hatter as she trudged off to her bedroom.

It was not long after Alice had gone that the Hatter turned his head up at the sound of voices just inside the doors of the infirmary.

"I must insist you stay here for the night, so we can observe you."

"We beg you Your Majesty.."

"Really, I'm sure I'm fine. Now, I am going to my room. Thank you for your assistance tonight." Mirana slipped through the doors, closing them behind her and sighing as she leaned against them.

Sensing someone else there she looked up, eyes opening wide.

"I need to see the Orraculum." Her voice was but a whisper, and, with a bit more speed than she would normally use, Mirana walked to her own room, Tarrant close behind her.

"Close the door Tarrant." Mirana rummaged through her room frantically, digging out the Orraculum and unrolling it onto the table. She ran her hands over it, going past Frabjous Day and the day Alice

returned, searching, and suddenly gasped, falling into the chair, her hand covering her mouth to silence the sobs.

"Your Highness!" Tarrant hurried over, catching her arm. He made to call of a doctor again but Mirana stopped him. "I had feared this was coming." Her eyes continued to gaze at the Orraculum and the

Hatter moved to stand over the Orraculum, staring to where Mirana had. His eyes gained a hint of orange and he turned to her.

"No! Nae we canno' let this happen!"

"It's unavoidable Tarrant…it is written."

"There must be summat we can do! Ye can't expect us ter just sit aroun' and do nothin'!" His eyes grew more orange as spoke, more from worry than anger, the Scottish brogue touching his voice

"There's nothing we can do…the Orraculum does not lie." Her eyes were full of tears, hands shaking as she looked to Tarrant, who grabbed one comfortingly. "We must not tell Alice…not yet." Her words

were slow and quiet as her shaking slowed.

"Well then what are we to do? Mirana you cannot let this go lightly." Tarrant's eyes were fully orange now as he spoke, looking at his friend, his voice just getting back under control. "This is not

something ye can leave till the last minute."

"I know!" Mirana's voice was much sharper than normal. She took a deep breath and calmed herself before continuing. "I know… and I won't. But for now-" she paused, looking the Hatter in his eyes,

which were slowly turning back to green, "we must not tell Alice. We will in time. But for now, no one but the two of us will know. Keep her happy Tarrant…we will have to prepare her."

* * *

The next morning found Alice in the study, absentmindedly fiddling with the keys of the piano. Ever since she had awoken she'd been very distracted with wondering about the Queen's health. She

turned as she heard the door open, seeing Tarrant step in.

"Ah! Splendid! You're up!"

"Hatter!" Alice stood and rushed over to him. "How is Mirana?"

"Fine! Fine! She's just fine. Just a bit of too much dancing I'm afraid. She is resting now." He giggled nervously. "But it's far far too lovely of a day to stay inside all day. Let's go for a walk shall we?" Alice

turned to look outside, seeing that it was indeed a beautifully sunny day. She turned back to the Hatter, looking into his bright green eyes.

"All right, let's go!"

* * *

As the two walked along the garden paths, Alice laid a gentle hand in the crook of his arm, pointing to a flock of brightly colored birds flying over. It did not take long for Tarrant to grow comfortable with

this new position, placing one of his own, scarred, hands over Alice's. After a few moments' silence, he took a deep breath, and smiled to Alice.

"You know…everyone just admires you." Alice looked down, an embarrassed smile spread across her face. Seeing her conservative reaction, Tarrant gave her hand a small squeeze, getting her to look

up at him. "You're very special Alice…ne'er forget tha'." This gained an even larger smile from Alice and she placed her free hand on top of his. Something about Tarrant seemed calmer since Alice had

come along. He was not the only one to notice it. He and all their close friends had noticed the mentally calming effect Alice had on the Hatter. It was true that since the Jabberwocky had been slain

Tarrant had slowly turned saner, but he had still had times of Madness. Such episodes mostly only happened after he awoke from a nightmare, but once Alice had returned, it seemed mostly all the

Madness had ebbed away almost completely. There were only very small episodes in which the darkness of his Madness would start to creep up around him, but he was quite able to control it.

"Well anything is possible right?" her brown eyes met his green once more, and their gazes locked. Tarrant gave a nervous giggle, skipping once in his gait.

"Quite right! Come now! I do believe Mally wanted us to join for tea, and I would hate to keep her waiting." He led Alice out of the gardens, steering her down the path that would lead them to the

windmill and its tea party tables. "I've been considering words beginning with the letter M...have you ever thought of any? It can be quite relaxing. Hmm…let's see now; morning, _Malice_-" he said a bit

smugly, giving her a light nudge, reveling in the laugh he gained. "Mmm..music, milk,"

"Magic?"

"Marvelous one! Oh! Marvelous!" he skipped at Alice's input, and at his own "finding".

"Mysterious. Moronic, Magical…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Annnnd... Chapter 6! Thanks to all for the reviews and adds! It makes me happy to know you are all enjoying the story! :D I can't promise a chapter for the next 2 days unfortunately. Tomorrow I have class till quite late, and Thursday I have a funeral to go to. I hope this will hold you all over until the next chapter! :P Enjoy! RXR!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6

* * *

  
**

Nearly a week had passed since Mirana had fainted at the ball, and in that short time Tarrant had kept Alice quite occupied, going for walks through the gardens, long tea parties with their friends, and teaching her how to read Outlandish. She quickly got the hang of it, and he often found himself resting into the couch dozily, her soft lithe voice lulling him into a comfortable fog. Tarrant found all together that the more time he spent with Alice, the less his Madness surfaced, and for that he was truly grateful because it gave him even more time to enjoy and remember times. Alice had also insisted on spending time with Mirana, making sure that her dear friend was alright. The two would spend many hours together, playing long games of chess and talking about their friends, and Underland. It was such a discussion that the two found themselves in on this particular afternoon over a small table of tea and cakes, compliments of Thackery. Mirana's chuckle from Alice's joke slowly quieted, her face turning serious.

"Alice…you know I think of you as a sister."

"As do I, Mirana."

"Then I hope that you will fully take to heart what I am about to ask you."

"Why so serious all of a sudden?" Alice placed her tea cup down, placing one of her hands on top of Mirana's.

"Alice, you have grown so much, and you took on such an enormous task of becoming our Champion…Just look how that turned out! That is why I must ask you-" But before she could finish her question, her body bent over as it was wracked with violent coughs. She brought her hand to her mouth, her other arm holding her sides as her hacks continued. Pulling a hand away she gasped, the deep colored blood standing out against her porcelain pale skin. "_It's getting worse…" _Her memory snapped back to just three nights ago, when she had first coughed up a few specks of blood, and how it had grown in quantity the nights following. Another deep cough shook her entire body and she covered her mouth, more blood coming up. Alice dove out, seeing the drops near Mirana's mouth and rushed to her side, hands on her arms.

"Come on, we need to get you to the doctor."

Mirana put up no fight as Alice helped her to stand from her seat and kept a supportive arm around her back, leading her back to the infirmary.

* * *

"Mirana… there's something you're not telling me. I know it." Alice's face was quite stubborn as she stared at the White Queen as she laid in her plush bed, face paler than normal.

"Alice, perhaps we should let Mirana rest for now. She's had a very trying day." Tarrant's hand was on Alice's shoulder in an attempt to get her to rise from her seat at the edge of the bed.

"No…Tarrant I think it is time I told Alice the truth." Mirana took a deep shaky breath and looked to Alice. She stretched a hand out, Alice taking it.

"Alice…dear sister…I am not well. My time is nearing soon." Alice gasped loudly and opened her mouth to speak, but Mirana gave her hand a squeeze and talked over anything she might have attempted to say. "I realize I should have told you sooner, and for that I am deeply sorry. I only hope you will not hate me."

"I could never hate you. Is there nothing we can do? Something we can do to change this – to help you?"

"No…as much as I wish there was, there is not. The Orraculum has showed it to be. I am sorry Alice. And that is what I was trying to propose to you earlier…" Her eyes flashed nervously to Tarrant's, holding his own nervous gaze a moment before turning back to Alice. "When my time has come, Marmoreal…and Underland…will need a proper Queen."

"M-Me?"

"Who else, but our Champion?" Mirana's smile was weak as her eyes grew heavier. "Please…" her eyes slowly closed as she fell asleep. Tarrant's hands found themselves on Alice's shoulder and he helped her to rise from the bed.

"Perhaps now we should let her rest. Come on…"

* * *

Alice was in a daze as Tarrant led her to her own room. She hurried for the balcony, desperate for fresh air. She began to pace back and forth quickly, the stars twinkling above while the moon illuminated her hair and skin. The Hatter stood in the door frame, watching Alice as she fretted, and she shocked him as she turned to face the railing and grunted, hitting her fist to it. He hurried forward and placed an arm around her shoulders, shocking even himself with his show of Muchness.

"Did you know?" her voice was quiet, the words both a statement and a question, as she stared to the grounds below. He took a deep breath in, his eyes revealing the guilt he felt inside.

"She asked me to keep it from you, until it was absolutely necessary. I tried to convince her…but you know Mirana. Forgive me?" He felt the hopeful breath catch in his throat as he waited for her answer. Finally she turned and smiled up to him, the smile that he had inwardly labeled as her Alice Smile, as it seemed, as far as he had noticed, that it was the smile she only smiled for him.

"Of course I do." Their eyes met for a moment and soon Alice turned her gaze back down, "This is just…I never expected…and now…not that I wouldn't be completely objected to doing it, but I've never done so before, and I just don't know if I could. And Mirana! And…" Tarrant placed his free hand on Alice's other shoulder, his face close to her ear.

"I know."

"What am I to do?" she turned to him this time, his hands still placed on her shoulders.

"You'll figure it out. You still have all your Muchness." Alice smiled gratefully and stepped forward to hug her Hatter, the side of her face pressed into his shoulder. Tarrant could not find himself shocked for long, as he felt far too happy and warm to want to miss a moment of enjoying their current position, and instead wrapped his arms fully around Alice, his cheek resting against the curtain of golden curls he so loved.

"_Lo-loved?..." _But Tarrant merely put it out of his mind for the moment, wanting to enjoy the moment he was in now, for he knew how time could be, and did not want it to slip away too quickly. In fact, for now, he wouldn't mind at all if time froze and let them stay like this for a little while longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**I think perhaps this is a good time to mention that...I OWN NOTHING! The ideas for this story are all of my own creation, the characters, settings, etc all belong to Disney, Tim Burton, and etc., so don't sue me! :P **

**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

**

It was a very warm and sunny day that found Alice and Tarrant walking arm in arm through the gardens. It was much too warm for her trousers, or a longer gown, and Alice was instead dressed in a

lovely pale yellow dress that ended just below her knees, the fabric loose and flowing, the short puff sleeves a white lace. It was another creation of the Hatter's and he had paid special attention to

embroidering on tiny white daisies along the waist line, Alice's favorite flower in mind as he had done so.

Alice was in a quiet contemplation as they walked through the flowery gardens, her mind swimming with the recent events.

"If only we could make time stop…"

"Oh yes, and I would if I could. But you see time is not a fan of mine right now for killing him quite thoroughly all that time ago when I was waiting for you. Temperamental thing he is…Time."

Alice nodded, half listening as she looked down to the lazily humming flowers below her. Suddenly a large grumble sounded and the Hatter looked to her stomach, smirking,

"Alice, have you eaten at all today?"

"Hmm?" Her attention went back to her friend, "Oh…no. I guess I've been too worried about Mirana."

"Well then, we best be gettin yeh summat to eat then" his Scottish brogue slipped in, and he turned on his heel, leading her back to the castle and into the kitchen. They both ducked quickly upon

entering as a tray of cheese and fruit danishes flew into the now open door. Mally laughed loudly, throwing a spoon back at Thackery, who by some happen-chance caught it and began stirring

whatever it was he was cooking. Meanwhile, Tarrant led Alice to a stool at the kitchen island, the very place where Mirana had once before made her Pishsalver.

"Now lass, ye just sit down thare, an' I'll get yer breakfast." With a flourish Tarrant turned and began gathering different things, ducking Thackery's throws all the while. Mally, however, sighed in a

rather annoyed way and hopped down from the counter and left the kitchen, muttering to herself the whole way. As grateful as she was to Alice for saving Underland (which was not something she

would admit aloud any time soon) she still did not much care for the girl, nor the way the Hatter seemed positively obsessed with her, and did not care to stay around them any longer than necessary.

Soon he returned with a hot cup of tea and several pieces of toast and jam. "Now then, eat!" His lisp was back and he smiled expectantly at Alice who gratefully took a bite of the toast, realizing for the

first time in the past two days just how hungry she really was.

Since the White Queen's terrible coughing attack and trip to the infirmary, she had been moved to the comfort of her own bedroom and ordered to stay resting. Alice would very often visit her friend, but

found their conversations to be very upsetting, as they all led to Mirana's desire for Alice to become ruler of Underland.

_"Now of course, you don't _have_ to take a king…but it can be quite helpful...and it makes it less lonely." Alice blushed furiously at Mirana's suggestion, and somehow managed to grow even brighter at her next _

_inquiry of "is there anyone you would possibly have in mind?" _

_"n-no…but Mirana are you _sure_ it has to be me… you are positively sure there is no hope?" _

_"Alice I have already told you, the Orraculum does not lie, nor does it change. As it sees events coming it reveals them. I am sorry Alice. And don't change the question!" Mirana laughed, giving Alice a light playful _

_slap on her hand. Alice realized with a pang of sadness just how weak Mirana's tap really was. She also noticed that at Mirana's mention of a king Alice saw a quick flash of bright green in her mind and felt the _

_quickening beat of her heart. _

"Alice? Alice?"

"Sorry?" Alice snapped back to attention, realizing that Tarrant had been attempting to get her attention. He was sitting next to her, hand ready to shake her shoulder if need be. Her eyes met his and

she realized they had a trace of yellow to them. "I'm fine…fine." The two were silent for a breath before giggling at Alice's use of Tarrant's line.

"Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" he smiled to her, eyes changing back to their bright green hue.

"Let me think about it."

The two sat there, as if locked to one another's eyes, when suddenly there was a loud crash as Thackery threw a pot into the wall, the clang breaking them from their almost-trance. Alice cleared her

throat, brushing back a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'd better go and check on Mirana. Thank you for breakfast." Alice stood and hurried from the kitchen, leaving Tarrant to watch her retreating form.

"Oh and it seemed you were getting ever closer. Such a darn shame. You really should buck up your courage Tarrant…"

The Hatter turned to the lazy voice floating down from the ceiling, his eyes turning a dangerous orange.

_"Ye guddler scottish pikleriklering shukm jugging slurking urpal slackush scrum!-"_ Tarrant's growling tirade was put to a stop when a soupspoon hit Tarrant in the side of the head, with the surprisingly

well-aimed throw from Thackery, who laughed at his good luck and went back to cooking in his wild manner.

"I'm fine…" he looked towards the door Alice had left through and then to the corner where Chess was still floating, looking lovingly at Tarrant's hat which was now lopsided from his attack of Madness,

and the spoon. "Forgive me Chess…I am not what I should be…what with Mirana-"

"Say no more, old friend…." Cheshire drawled as he floated down, his paws outstretching for the hat. "Of course, if you really wanted to make it up to me, you could always give me that—exquisite hat."

He smiled greedily to the hat, practically drooling. Tarrant however took his hat from his head and hugged it to himself closely, shooting a sideways glance at the disappearing cat.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! RXR :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out! It's one of my longer ones, and I've had SO much school work, and work-work, that I haven't had enough energy to really sit down and write. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! I put a lot into it! RXR! :D  


* * *

**

**Chapter 8

* * *

**

Time seemed to slip by both quickly and ever so slowly as the days passed. Mirana did not seem to get worse to Alice, and it brought a small spark of hope into a heart. _Perhaps she will be okay_, she would often hope. The White Queen didn't have the heart to tell Alice of the nearly rib breaking coughing fits that consumed her nightly, and the blood-stained rags that she had her nurses keep out of sight from her friend.

Tarrant was also doing a very good job indeed of keeping Alice distracted and happy. In the following days, the two had been hard at work cleaning the already seemingly-healing windmill. It was as if Alice's Muchness brought a new life to the whole place. Today she found herself lounging on the chaise, draped in a light blue dress much like her pale yellow one, her top hat placed upon her head. Her voice floated melodically through the room as she read aloud from the open book on her lap. Tarrant was working busily on yet another hat, his finger's expertly snipping and threading along the material.

Suddenly, his nimble fingers stopped, the silence in the room alerting him. His heart began to pulse quickly in fear, and the Hatter turned, looking to the chaise, wondering what had caused the lapse in the beautiful voice. He found Alice with her head turned to one side as it rested against the soft pillows and armrest, the book rested under an arm over her stomach, while her other hand trailed down to the floor, her hat tilted adorably. Tarrant couldn't help but smile as he stepped over to her, making not a sound.

The poor dear had been worrying herself so much until recently that she had been getting very little sleep indeed. Light as a feather he turned to retrieve a blanket and placed it over Alice without waking her. As he bent over her to tuck in the blanket his breath hitched, as he realized how truly close to her he was. Tarrant looked around the room a minute, and then, in a great moment of great Muchness, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Alice inhaled in her sleep, snuggling deeper into the chaise, leaving Tarrant to smile in satisfaction before turning back to his work table and getting back to his hat.

* * *

When Alice awoke, she became immediately aware that the sounds she heard were not that of her own room. Instead of the soft brush of wind over trees and birds singing, Alice instead heard the gentle sweeping of a sewing machine's wheel, the snip of scissors. She slowly rose and looked around, realizing exactly where she was. The room was now lit by lanterns as the sun set.

"Oh!"

"Ah! You're up! Splendid! You seemed so tired I thought it best to let you sleep."

"I'm sorry… I-I guess I didn't realize I was so t-t-ired." Alice attempted to stifle a yawn as it escaped and stood up to stretch.

_Thump!_

"What on earth was that?" Alice turned towards the door that the thump had come from. Tarrant stood, holding an arm out to the side so as to block her.

"Stay 'ere…" He looked around and grabbed the closest weapon he could, an old walking stick, and continued for the door. There was another thump before he opened it, walking stick held high. Alice had thought Tarrant had been attacked when he jumped back with a yell, dropping the walking stick. She felt herself let go of a breath she didn't realize that she had been holding as she saw the large bloodhound hurry into the house.

"Goodness Bayard! You gave us such a fright!"

"My apologies miss… but I wanted to get here as quickly as I could." He sat down, facing Alice as he spoke, his run clearly having labored his breathing. "Please…we must hurry. It's Mirana." He headed out the door and into the yard, in which the Bandersnatch sat, ready and waiting.

* * *

Even with the Bandersnatch's quick strides, Alice still felt the ride took much too long as she ran up to Mirana's room, her heart threatening to pound through her chest at any moment. She nearly burst into the room and hurried to the Queen's side. She was paler even, if that were at all possible, her mouth trembling as she struggled for breath. She clenched an already stained cloth, too weak to worry about hiding it from Alice and Tarrant. Alice hurried to her side, taking her free hand, sitting on the edge of the bed as Tarrant took the free chair.

"Alice..." Mirana's voice was a weak whisper as she looked at The Champion of Underland, her best friend, her little sister. Tears pricked at her eyes and Alice reached forth to tenderly wipe them away.

"Mirana…please. You're going to be okay."

"No….I'm afraid not. Alice-" Her speech was cut short as once more her body heaved with painful coughs, the cloth to her mouth once more. Once she finally calmed back down, Mirana lay back down, the new stain showing brightly on the cloth. Tarrant had to tear his eyes from it as he looked from Alice to Mirana, a strange gray taking over the hue of his normally emerald orbs.

"Alice please…there's something I need you to do for me." The look in her eyes told Alice it was no time to interrupt, even with pleasantries, and instead nodding, giving Mirana's hand a squeeze. "I…I need you to…take care of Underland…of everyone. P-please." Alice's eyes filled with tears and she tried in vain to blink them away. She took a deep breath to steady herself, giving her dear sister a nod.

"Of course…you have my word."

"Dear little sister…you have grown so much. I see great things…happening for you." Her eyes slowly turned from Alice to Tarrant, freezing on his for a minute, before returning to Alice. "I'm proud of you Alice…" her voice was stopped as her body began to shake, as if in motion to cough, but was far too weak and hurt to let another cough come forth. She took a deep ragged breath, and looked to Tarrant.

"Thank you, for everything my dear friend. You have my deepest gratitude…" She took a deep breath to continue but Tarrant reached forward, placing a kind hand on her shoulder, a sad smile playing about his lips as he lisped.

"Say no more dear, it was all my pleasure."

The room fell into a silence as Mirana's breathing went from the labored gasps to small, dwindling breaths, the liquid normally so giving of life, now evilly filling her lungs. She gave Alice's hand one last weak squeeze and a grim smile before her eyes slowly closed in rest, her final breath escaping her lungs.

Through the windows a breeze blew in, swirling around them all.

"The winds of Underland…she is at peace." The soft voice came from Tarrant, his Scottish brogue but hinting on his speech. His gaze now turned to Alice, who was still sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at the White Queen with blank eyes. "Come on love…it's time we leave." He kept his voice soft as he stood next to her, gently taking Mirana's hand from hers and laying it on the bed as if it belonged to a fragile porcelain doll. His hand moved to Alice's elbow, and in a trance she stood, allowing him to lead her from the room.

No sooner had they stepped into her room, and the door closed behind them, that Alice fell into a pile of tears, surprising the Hatter as she moved into his chest, hiding her face as she sobbed. Her knees nearly gave out as she sobbed, and he moved her to sit on her bed. She continued to sob heavily and slowly he moved his arms around her, stroking her hair as he whispered soothing shushes into her ear. For but a moment he felt the black of the Madness begin to creep up on him, but with Alice in his arms, Alice needing comfort, _The _Alice needing _his_ comfort, he managed to suppress it, with very little struggle he found, and focused instead on the sobbing girl in his arms, needing someone to comfort her. And so he sat, stroking those long blonde ringlets, his other arm around her, a firm hand held onto her back, soothing her for as long as she needed to cry.

* * *

**I know! I know! And I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! But it had to be done...**

**RXR! and Stay tuned!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long all! School and work picked up like crazy lately! Buuuut…. Here's a new chapter! RXR!**

**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

**

Tarrant quietly closed the door as he left the room, letting out a breath as it closed with a gentle click. Alice had finally cried herself to sleep, and he was glad she was finally getting herself some rest.

However, as he walked down the hall, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was different. He was the one calming, not the one being calmed. And when he

should have been consumed by the madness at the loss of one of his dearest friends, he was instead staying calm and in his right mind, taking care of Alice. Alice, who had _needed_ him. He couldn't figure

it out.

"You still haven't figured it out yet, have you." The voice came as more of a statement than a question.

"Absolem?" Tarrant turned his hatted head up towards the blue butterfly, who was perched atop one of the statue heads that decorated the hall.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, you're as stupid as the girl."

"Please friend, now is not the time to speak in riddles."

"Who's speaking in riddles? I am merely speaking of course of the Madness. Or lack thereof rather." Tarrant shot Absolem a rather frustrated glare, and received a smug one in return as he continued.

"You surely must have realized by now that the Madness does not make itself present whenever _she_ is in your presence. Why even now, you're much more _normal_ than you usually are. Surely you have

noticed it."

"Well o' course Ah noticed it…Ah'm nae stupid." his Scottish brogue just lightly touched his voice and he cleared his throat. "I just haven't figured out what it means."

"You really _are_ stupid." Absolem drawled on in a rather bored fashion. "Alice is the antidote to the poison that is the Madness in your mind. And in turn is also your own poison, as without her or to see

her in pain sends you into a bout of Madness. But the more time you spend with her, the better you do, and the less the Madness surfaces, even when you are apart."

"Does all this 'ave a point? I'd rather like ter get tah bed." Tarrant's eyes weren't quite burning yet, and his anger was more from annoyance at riddles (for once in his life) than from any form of

Madness. "'S bain a very tryin' day."

"Even someone as stupid as you can figure it out, I'm sure… the answer here is clearly Alice, as it's always been." And with that, Absolem flew off, leaving Tarrant to be with his befuddled thoughts.

* * *

The day of Mirana's funeral came with grey skies and rain, as if Underland herself was crying at the loss of the White Queen. It was an odd sight to see all the courtiers dressed in shades of grey as

opposed to their normal whites. Alice stood rigidly under the large umbrella that was held over her. Her face was obscured by the black lace veil of the new hat that Hatter had made for her. It was a

smaller top hat, as if it had been shrunk down, and was made of beautiful black velvet, and was tilted to the side. The black lace covered just to the middle of her nose, revealing the trail of tears

streaking their way down her cheeks. Her hands were gripped in tight fists at her sides, clenched tightly as if to stop herself from shaking. After Mirana was lowered into the ground, the grave filled in,

Alice continued to stand and stare, the umbrella man having left on her request to be alone. Only the Willow Tree under which she stood offered some protection, but she apologized to Alice as the

raindrops continued to drip their way through her leaves, soaking Alice's dress. Whether it was minutes or hours later, for she was unaware as it seemed as if Time had frozen as a cruel punishment

against her, Tarrant placed a kind hand on her shoulder, bringing her from her trance.

"Come on lass, ye need to get inside where it's warm and dry." He took in arm gently, in an attempt to lead her back into the castle.

"Tarrant…" her voice was barely above a whisper, but was more than enough to stop him in his tracks. "What's going to happen now?"

"W-we're going to go inside…and get you warmed up."

"That's not what I meant." Tarrant knew from her tone of voice that she was going to be Stubborn Alice and he sighed in resignation, knowing that for right now, in this moment, no matter how badly

he wanted to be Silly Tarrant, Dry and Warm Tarrant, or Mad Tarrant, he needed, for this moment in time, he needed to be Serious Tarrant. He took a step up to stand next to Alice, his gaze turning to

Mirana's grave.

"You're not alone in this Alice…we are all here for you, to help you."

"I'm afraid…I don't think I'm cut out for this. Slaying the Jabberwocky was an easy feat compared to this."

Tarrant managed a small smirk as he looked to his dear Alice. _His?_ He turned his face serious again as he grasped her hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"You'll do just fine, and we will all be by your side to help you. I know you'll be a great queen." His voice lisped as he smiled to Alice. "But you're not queen yet. Right now, you are very wet and we must

get you inside…have I made a rhyme?" Alice giggled at her friend, and to him, who had heard nothing but tears, silence or fears _oh, another rhyme!_ coming from her for so long, the sound was like music

to his ears. "Come along inside now, and we shall get you properly warmed with a proper cup of tea." And he offered his arm to Alice, who this time took it, and allowed herself to be lead inside, finally

realizing that she was indeed soaked and shivering.

Once back inside however, Alice remembered to realize just what was coming. There would be the feast in honor of Mirana's life, and then in a few day's time, Alice's coronation. Her heart dropped into

her stomach at this thought and she fell into the overly large armchair near the fireplace in her room, staring into the flames. She hardly even noticed the chamber maid who had entered into her room

with a pot of steaming tea, and was scurrying about to dry Alice's hair and prepare a new, dry, dress for her to wear to the dinner. This one was not black like her funeral dress, but was instead a

darker grey silk, long sleeved and collared. Alice noted quite thankfully that Hatter had once more left out the corset and instead fashioned buttons up the back which would still hold her form, but allow

her to breathe and sit comfortably. An icy chill set through her entire insides and she shivered, her convulsion coming not from cold, but from the fear of what was ahead of her.

"Might was well get about it then…holding it off will only make it worse." She quickly down her tea in a fashion that would have made any woman in London gasp, and changed into her new dress,

heading for the door. As she opened it however, she jumped at the sight of a Hatter with a hand poised ready to knock on her door.

"Oh! I-uhm-was just coming to…that is I mean to say…I thought you- perhaps would maybe want an escort down to the dinner? I shouldn't think you'd want to walk there alone." He hung his head in a

rather embarrassed fashion, mentally kicking himself for babbling so, folding his arms behind his back.

"Thank you Hatter, I would appreciate that." She took his elbow, and allowed him to lead the way downstairs, her own feet feeling more and more like lead the closer they got.

* * *

The dinner passed over many hours, or very few, for Alice could barely tell as a good amount of the time she was either crying or lost in her own thoughts, and Time had become such a very tricky fellow

lately. She only came to when Cheshire spoke very closely into her ear, realizing that he had been asking her the same question many times over. She then realized that the entirety of the hall was

empty and she was all alone in a plush dinner chair, her tea cold and the tables cleared. Chess took to floating over onto her lap, welcoming the scratching behind his ears, however absentminded an

action it was from Alice. His purring became a comfort to her and she looked down to him, sighing heavily.

"Oh Chess….what am I to do?"

"You could move a bit to the left…ahh yes! Right there." He turned his head more into her fingers. "But in all seriousness Love, you know what it is you need to do…now all you need to do is to do it."

"But what if I fail? What if I'm awful?"

"And since when are you one to care what others think, huh?" this new voice came from Mally, who had awoken from the inside of the lone teapot left on the table, and had walked up to Alice, sitting

on the edge of the table.

"I know I'm not one for proprieties… but being queen is different isn't it? I don't think I'm able to do it."

"You slayed the Jabberwocky didn't'chya?"

"And traveled to…oh what was it…Ch-Chiinnna?" Cheshire yawned as he stretched, which was very interesting to see a cat with evaporating abilities do. He reformed his body back onto Alice's lap, his

head never having moved from under her scratching fingers, his purring resuming.

"Well I supposed I _did_ do all of that…but that's still not the same."

"Well, a queen can always make her own way Love, Mirana surely did. And she surely approved of you and your ventures. Why shouldn't you make a fabulous queen?"

"You'll do just fine, Alice." Alice's eyes turned to Mally, unable to fathom why the mouse was suddenly being so nice to her. She opened her mouth to ask, but it seemed as if the dormouse had read her

mind. "I have apologies to make to you Alice. I was right down rude to ye from the start. And now, what with Mirana being gone and you being back and well…bringing the Hatter back from the

Madness, well, I guess I just can't really be mad at ye anymore. Not to say I wasn't!" she pointed her tiny finger up at Alice in her attempt to justify herself. "He was in a downright state when you up

and left! Wasn't right for years!"

"Years? But I was only gone for one."

"One your time. It was nearly five to be precise down here! And he was in a right state I tell you! Course with time he got happy again, but then the Madness was always there. But I can't rightly be

hating you what with you being back and his Madness being away. And I- I'm sorry Alice."

"All is forgiven Mally. I understand how it feels to be angry towards someone who has, knowingly or not, hurt or could hurt someone you care about deeply." Alice's thoughts turned to Lowell and the

girl he was all too close with in the gardens so long ago. "I'm just glad we can be friends now. Real friends. I'll need them now more than ever."

"And we're here for you dear. Now…why don't you get yourself up to bed? It's been a very long day, and I have a hat to find." Cheshire floated up from Alice's lap before evaporating into thin air,

leaving Alice to make her way to her room along, and Mally to return back to her teapot for a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? I'm sorry it was another sad chapter! But never fear dear friends and readers! Happiness is on the way! But hey... life can't be all sunshine and sugar. :P **

**I can't promise when the next chapter will be up what with Harry Potter coming out tomorrow night, essays for school and Thanksgiving. But hopefully it will be up soon! :D**

**Enjoy, RXR, and if I don't post by Thanksgiving (and if you celebrate it) enjoy your holiday! :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Forgive me for it being a year! I had run out of ideas for this story. But actually after re-reading what I had written became struck with inspiration once more! Enjoy, rXr please!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Alice was sharply brought back to attention as her head fell forward sharply, finding she had almost fallen asleep in her seat and she quickly righted herself. Her coronation was quickly approaching, and once more she was seated inside on a lovely day, listening, or attempting to listen rather, to Absolem drone on and one about what would happen, what her duties would be, and other queenly-type lessons. And quite honestly, although she would never voice her opinion aloud, she was rather bored with this second week of lessons. Couldn't she just become queen, as was foretold, and make her own way? Things had always worked out for her that way before.

"Are you even paying attention child?"

"Oh, yes…of course Absolem." She offered him a light smile to which he only sighed, shaking his head.

"I suppose we are done for the day. You will be officially coronated at the end of the week. I trust you know all you need to know?"

"Yes. Thank you Absolem…" she bowed her head to him as she backed her way to the door, quickly spinning and hurrying out and down the hall, exhaling a breath of relief at being free. It was only when she passed the ballroom that she stopped, feeling a pit of fear drop into her stomach like a boulder. Streamers of blue and silver were being set about the room, tablecloths of blue dotted about the room. It was really happening… and soon, Alice couldn't help but fear. She knew she had sworn her promise to Mirana, and that it was her duty as foretold by the Orraculum, but that didn't mean that she wasn't scared. Which she proved all too well when a touch to her shoulder sent a yelp from her throat.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry my dear Alice!"

"Tarrant…" Alice took a shaky breath, her heartbeat steadying back once more. "You spooked me is all. I guess I was just…lost in thought."

"Terrible place to be lost alone…it can be rather lonely yes? Well I am glad I was able to help you find your way back from being lost!"

"As am I." Alice offered him a small smile before he offered his arm, leading her down the hall.

"Well then, now that you are found, come along! Come along! It is time for tea! And I doubt that Mally and Thackery would much appreciate us keeping them waiting!"

* * *

As the two walked along the flower-bordered paths leading to the windmill, Alice had fallen into silence. She had so many thoughts rushing through her head that she couldn't quite keep them straight. She found herself gazing up to the Hatter, a puzzled look crossing her face. When he finally did meet her gaze he pouted, his eyebrows turning in.

"Whatever is the matter Alice?"

"Hatter…how old are you?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"What a silly out-of-nowhere question Alice. However did you come upon it?"

"Just a thought…I know when I was a child that time had frozen. And I wasn't sure if it had again when I left the last time."

She watched as his eyes darkened, remembering the time when she was gone to travel the world.

"I'm sorry I left Ha-Tarrant…I didn't mean to hurt-you-" her voice wavered off, feeling if she was going to apologize she should use his real name, and all at the same time wondering why it was that she chose now to bring up such a dark topic. But with such great amounts of stress on her shoulders Alice couldn't help but question.

"I'm not really sure any more my dear Alice. I know quite some time ago, I had to be… twenty-four?" his eyes became unfocused, brow furrowed in thought.

"I didn't mean to offend you!" Alice apologized, to which the Hatter merely smiled, patting the hand that rested in the crook of his arm.

"Nothing to fret Alice, perhaps it is a good thing I give thought to such a thing as age. I must suppose I must be older."

"But I thought you said that time had stopped before?"

"Oh yes, He was quite cross with me indeed for killing him as I had waited for you before, and therefore, he stopped. Stopped, frozen, freezing me in time to wait." Tarrant adjusted his hat, eyes turning to Alice once more. "But time had not stopped when you left for your travels."

"So then, if you were frozen, then you stayed the same while I grew up. And when I came back I was grown, and you were the same age you had been all those years. And then time started again, and now it would seem we are both close to the same age, and shall continue to age at the same rate."

"So a right proper aging then, nearly all the same age then?"

"It would seem so."

"Oh that does make me happy indeed. It was like a riddle, and I do enjoy riddles, and I even more so enjoy solving them. Especially when the solution is so favorable."

Alice could not help but smile in response, turning her gaze to look at the flowers among the road.

"Why do you ask though Alice."

"Just curiosity."

"Ah! Well I do say, Curious Alice is one of my favorite Alices!" He chuckled, leading her towards her seat as they came upon the tea table in the garden, moving to his own chair once Alice had been seated. Alice watched as he went, lost in the thought that she had only been asking upon curiosity from Mirana's insistence at taking up a king. She had to fight the blush that rose to her cheeks at the thought of her and Tarrant together. As much as she had found herself thinking of him, to actually really think about any future left her feeling silly and rather as if a bunch of butterflies had found their way into her stomach. She took a deep sip of her tea, finding her nerve once more just in time for Chesire to welcome himself into her lap once more, completely intent on having that spot behind his ears scratched.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Apologies friends, for have taken so long to write again! It's been so busy around here! I can't tell you though how happy it makes me that there are still so many that read this and want more! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Alice awoke to a brightly lit room, and no sooner had her feet touched the floor that a set of servants had flooded into the room, drawing her a hot bath, feeding her a healthy serving of tea, eggs and bacon, and spending nearly two hours on her hair, setting it into an elegant topset of tousles and curls. Her hat had been left off in lieu of the crown she was to receive.

By late noon Alice found herself standing in the shade of many blossoming trees, in front of a crowd just as large as the one she had seen at the parade. Even with her heart pounding in her chest, and her knees threatening to give out, Alice turned towards the crowd, reciting the speech of acceptance she had labored over. And it was just as she was gaining her confidence that a light breeze fluttered through, a soft white petal landing upon her shoulder. Feeling it was a sign from Mirana herself, Alice felt a surge of strength and bravery, and there, before the entire White Court and those residents of Underland who had come to celebrate their new queen, Alice vowed to do her duty as Queen, to protect Underland, and uphold the honor of the kingdom. Slowly, a silver crown adorned with deep blue jewels floated down upon her head, Chessur appeared next to her, his signature cheshire grin upon his face. All around the sound of cheers rang out, in the approval of Underland's newest queen.

* * *

The celebration that was to follow her coronation lasted well into the night. Alice found herself sharing in many dances, mostly with Tarrant, laughing all the while. He had just finished telling her a most humorous joke when the front doors slammed open, a dark figure stumbling into the room. The bulbous head was the first thing identified. Alice's smile died on her lips, turning into a look of shock and fear.

"Iracebeth!" beside her she felt Tarrant tense up.

"Hewwo.. Alice." She cackled, her hair and clothes bouncing as she did so. She had obviously been through quite a trial, trudging back from exile. Her clothes were torn and tattered, mud staining up her hems. She pointed a grimy finger towards Alice, a rusted chain dangling from the cuff on her wrist. "That cwown belongs to me!"

In her first act of queenly action Alice stood up straight, her shoulders squaring off, her voice strong as she spoke.

"You were exiled. You have no business in being here." Quickly a light bulb turned on in her head. "Where is Ilosovic Stayne?"

"Hah! He was too weak. He was holding me back. So I disposed of him." A nasty smile turned up the ex-Red Queen's lips.

The Hatter moved to step in front of Alice, the White Guards slowly marching forwards to Iracebeth.

"You are to leave Wonderland Iracebeth, and to never come back." Alice spoke from over Tarrant's shoulder, her voice strong as she spoke to the ex-Queen.

"Giving orders alweady are you? You'll be next. I will wule the land again!" she pulled a dagger from a pocket in her skirts, pointing it towards Alice as if to throw it. The knights hurried forward, surrounding Iracebeth, making to grab for her.

"I'll get my cwown back little Alice. Or should I say _Queen_ Alice? You'll see me again, just you wait." And with a quick toss of her hand, a cloud of blood red smoke filled the room, and Iracebeth was gone. Slowly the smoke cleared, as murmuring filled the room instead. Alice's eyes turned to Tarrant's, her skin as pale white as the alabaster stone walls. She could hardly register the voices around her as the celebratory ball was called to an end, and as a gentle hand took her elbow and led her down the hall and into the conference room.

She felt herself being lowered into a plush arm chair; a glass of cold water was pressed into her hands.

"Where is the oraculum?" her voice was quiet and level for as much fear as she held inside. There was the sound of feet scuffling into the room and the mystic scroll was set in front of her. Alice reached out a hand and unrolled the parchment, rolling along past what had already been done.

"She's forming an army…"

"Oh please, 'oo in their right mind would wan'o follow 'er?" Mally asked incredulously.

"Clearly somebody. She's at least found some that are still loyal to her. ..or afraid." Tarrant answered, his voice turning dark towards the end of his sentence.

"So what do we do?" the question came from McTwisp, who had originally brought in the scroll.

"We stop her." The answer came to Alice so naturally, and yet she wasn't surprised by it. Alice heard the sound as several bodies turned towards her.

"Alice?"

"What other choice do we have? I will not let her hurt Underland again!" Alice stood in one swift movement, her skirts rustling. "We will go to Salazen Grum. We will put an early end to this all."

She turned, walking from the room, the meeting clearly dismissed. She continued to walk down the hall, her shoulders tense. From behind her she heard footsteps hurrying after her and was soon joined by Tarrant.

"Alice…now dear I know you're angry, but we must remember to keep our heads." He gave a sort of nervous giggle.

"Things had been fine up til now, and out of nowhere she returns and just thinks that she can take back over! OH I could.." she huffed in frustration, shaking her head.

"Now Alice, we must remember that Mirana vowed to never kill a living creature."

"Well I didn't." her eyes flashed dangerously as she looked at Tarrant. He stopped in his tracks, watching after her as she continued into her room, her door snapping shut behind her.

* * *

**It's short, I know, but I really wanted to get a chapter out! RxR!**


End file.
